A Tsubasa Christmas Tale
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: Tsubasa gang visits a world in the middle of Xmas! Oneshot. A bit of SxS i guess.


Yoshidaimu

A Tsubasa Christmas Tale 

Happy Holidays everyone! I've decided to take a small break from my other story, The Pokemon World to write a Tsubasa fic about Christmas. Don't worry though, my story will continue after 2008 begins. In fact, I'm thinking of uploading it on January 1st, 2008. So until then, please enjoy. SxS.

Syaoran stared into the beautiful emerald eyes of his princess. He could feel the familiar heat on his face that tells him he's blushing. But could you blame them? Above their heads, hanging in the doorway, was a small green herb, known on this world as "mistletoe." It would be rude not to obey their very strange custom to kiss anyone you meet underneath this little sprig, so Syaoran leaned closer to her, his heart pounding, to lay a kiss upon Sakura.

Okay, I'm getting a little ahead of myself, lets go back a couple of days. Back when they first arrived in this bizarre, snow covered, world.

"We have arrived in a new world!" Mokona shouted cheerfully as the group landed in the middle of a busy shopping center. Many people stared at this group of travelers, as they seemingly had arrived by dropping in from the ceiling in a bubble. Then they all went back to their shopping, as they were all in a hurry.

Fai walked up to a man and asked him, "hello, could you tell us what country we're in? We seem to be lost." The man paid him no mind as he rushed into a store with "Toys" written above it in huge brilliant letters. "Well, these people are a little rude."

"Whatever," Kurogane said, turning to Mokona, "are there any feathers in this world manjuu?"

Mokona concentrated and opened his eyes almost immediately, "I sense a feather close by!"

Syaoran looked around and saw that a tree was placed in the middle of the mall, with the most beautiful top anyone in this world had ever seen. However, Syaoran and Co. know it as something slightly different. "Sakura's feather!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Get it and let's move on, this world is to peaceful for my taste." Kurogane said, with the same familiar scowl we all know he wears.

"Why don't you get it, Kuro-pii? You're in such a rush."

"I…"

"You?"

"I CAN'T CLIMB TREES, OKAY?!" Kurogane shouted, and everyone looked to see the source of the noise, then just continued what they were doing when they saw it was only "some guy."

Syaoran just ignored this and started to climb the tree, until someone in a brown uniform walked up and said, "get down from our Christmas tree, son."

Syaoran had no choice but to obey this order, as he noticed this man had a gun with him, even though it was clipped on his belt. As soon as he was down he apologized and asked the officer if he could have the feather at the top. "Are you crazy? No, not until after Christmas, then we take it down and people can look at it and hold it and do whatever when we don't need it. You can go to any of the shops and get a replica though."

"Er, no thank you, we'll be going." Syaoran said and went back to see Kurogane glaring evilly at Fai. "We can't have the feather until after some event known as Christmas."

"Christmas is the best time of year!" Mokona shouted unexpectedly. "There are presents, and food, and the tree!"

"Mokona, can you tell us more about this Christmas?"

"Sure, on Decmber 25th, there is a time where people exchange gifts with each other. There is also a feast where people eat ham, turkey, or anything else."

Everyone was thouroughly confused by this explanation made by the fluff-ball, so they just went into town.

There was a huge clock tower with the words, "2 days until Christmas," written on it. Walking closer to the clock tower, they noticed a small house that had a sign hanging on it. The sign said, "due to the fact that we have more houses than people, this house is free to be occupied by whoever sees fit to use it. Signed-Your Mayor, Yoshidaimu."

Seeing no problems with doing so, they decide to occupy the house while waiting for Christmas to end.

2 days later

Syaoran was walking through the house which they found mistletoe hanging in the doorways. During their stay, they found out that the mayor of the city had the power to see anything happening in the houses through "surveillance cameras." One day, Kurogane was sick of looking at the plants, so he tried to remove one hanging above the door to his room. Upon doing so, a policeman walked in and said it was a crime to remove mistletoe, or not obey the rule to kiss anyone you see under one. This was a crime punishable by death.

Sakura came down the stairs and saw her walk through one of the doorways only five feet in front of him. They were met face-to-face and looked above their heads. The mistletoe was hanging there and Syaoran remembered the words uttered by the police officer, as he shared the room with Kurogane.

Syaoran stared into the beautiful emerald eyes of his princess. He could feel the familiar heat on his face that tells him he's blushing. But could you blame them? Above their heads, hanging in the doorway, was a small green herb, known on this world as "mistletoe." It would be rude not to obey their very strange custom to kiss anyone you meet underneath this little sprig, so Syaoran leaned closer to her, his heart pounding, to lay a kiss upon Sakura.

At that moment, Fai came running in with something in his hand. Syaoran looked over, just inches from Sakura's tender lips, as he saw the thing in Fai's hand. "Sakura's feather!"

"Mokona, could you please teleport us, now?" The police force of the town gathered outside, issuing threats if they did not comply with their demands.

"Mokona-Modoki, ready to go!" He said as he spread his wings and began the teleportation process. The police broke down the door to see the feather hunters disappearing.

"So what did you think? I thought this was a great Christmas-" Fai walks in, interrupting my sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt Yoshi-rin, but you aren't allowed to say Christmas."

"Right, and stop makin' up nicknames, they annoy Kurogane, and they annoy me too. Ok, I thought this was a great HOLIDAY fic. Anyway, don't forget to check out my Tsubasa/Pokemon X-Over. The website is found below."


End file.
